


Batman Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Inserts for Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should I Stay or Should I Go

You had come to a place that you never thought you would see yourself in. You had spent years by Bruce’s side. From when he became the Batman and going back to being himself after what had happened after the Joker. You had made sure that he was well taken care of. But he had gone back to being Batman after 8 years of being away from everything and fighting crime.

 

You were the last person that was holding up the candle for him. Alfred left already and wouldn’t return. He wasn’t going to stitch up Bruce’s wounds any more and watch Bruce kill himself. You knew that your grandfather had meant well with what he did, but it bothered you that he would just leave Bruce behind with no one, but you. But that was perhaps the reason why he did it.

 

Perhaps your grandfather knew that you liked Bruce a lot and you wouldn’t act upon it. Perhaps he knew something that neither of the two of you knew. Your grandpa was a smart man.

 

You stitched Bruce’s arm up. “Bruce…”

 

“You aren’t going to leave me are you?” He asked softly. He looked at you with his blue eyes. He didn’t want someone else that he cared about leave.

 

You let out a soft sigh and ran your hand through your hair. You didn’t know if you should stay behind and watch him risking himself and killing himself for being Batman or leave and still watching him condemn himself. You couldn’t make such a choice like that. “Bruce… are you sure that you want to do this?” You asked softly. You wanted to hear the truth from him.

 

“Batman is needed.”

 

“Batman is needed really? Is that what you think Bruce?” You asked confused your voice was laced over with concern.

 

“Gotham needs me.”

 

You let out a soft sigh and crossed your arms. “I will stay for now, but I won’t be staying for long. I can’t bare to see you get hurt.” You said leaving the room.

 

 


	2. Painted Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker has something for you.

Joker looked at the woman that he had kidnapped. She was certainly odd that was for sure. She didn’t shy away from him in fear. The woman was none other than you. He had watched you for days and saw that you were just pretending while you were at work. Like you didn’t like what your father did. He had noticed when he had taken you that you allowed him to do so willingly. Like you were expecting it.

 

He watched you sleep. You looked peaceful enough, but the look that you had on your face told him a different story. You weren’t having a good night’s sleep that was for sure. He shook his head. He knew that he shouldn’t really care. But in a way he did. Perhaps it was because he was the one that knocked you out to make sure that you slept. He didn’t want you to know of what he was coming up with for a down fall of Batman.

 

He didn’t like Batman’s viewpoints that was for sure. Saving those of Gotham even though that there were quite a few of them that needed the payback of what they had done. That also included your father who was in business to be a rich man. He smirked knowing that you would freely allow him to take down your father and you wouldn’t care.

  
Perhaps he could corrupt you. Make you into a crazy woman as much as he was a crazy man. The two of you being quite the pair. He only hope that you would go for it.


	3. Plan Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Face and Your plan fails.

You put your gun down onto the table. “Are you certain that you want to do this?” You asked looking at the man that sat there across from you.

 

The man looked at you. Half of his face was ruined and didn’t match the other side. “Yes.”

 

You leaned across the table. You had helped him with this plan, but you weren’t sure if this plan was going to work due to the fact that Batman was always there to foil a plan quite often. And you already knew that the Batman was after the two of you already which was not going to be an easy thing. You knew that Batman was probably going to foil the plan before it even started. “Batman will be here.”

 

“I know he will.” He said with a smirk.

 

You couldn’t help, but close your eyes. This was probably the worst idea that you two could cook up. You were planning on taking over something and if Batman stopped you, well it would end rather badly. “Why continue on with this plan if you know that Batman is just going to stop us?”

 

Two-face just laughed at what you said. He knew that you had a small fear of the Batman ever since you had become a villian. He was just trying to help you get over being scared of the Batman.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You looked at the money that you and Two-Face had stolen. You heard a thump of someone landing in the room with the two of you.

 

Two-Face grabbed your arm. “Go.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go (y/n). It’s Batman.”

 

Your eyes widened.

 

“Go before he catches you.”

 

“What about you.”

 

He smiled. “Come and get me out. You are good at getting people out of jail.”

  
You nodded your head and got out of there. You swore to yourself that you would get Two-Face out of jail. 


	4. You And I Are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker realizes that the two of you are the same.

 

You couldn’t believe that you had gotten caught at a party that you would have never gone to normally. You hated parties like that, but the Joker had taken over the party and now you and some of the guest were hostages.

 

A shot was fired and one of the guests of the party was dead.

 

“I want you to tell me who the Batman is!” Joker yelled.

 

You rolled your eyes. Any more people were fawning over the fact that Batman was a man that liked saving the people, just the wrong ones.

 

“We don’t even know who he is.” A man shouted.

 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

 

Well three more people were dead and there was only 3 of you left.

 

“Tell me who the Batman is!” Joker yelled again.

 

“He will stop you.” The woman that was left besides you yelled.

 

Bang! Bang!

 

Two more dead and you were now alone with the Joker.

 

Well this was going to be interesting once he figured out that you had a distaste for Batman.

 

“Where is he?” He said looking at you.

 

You shook your head. “Does it look like I am his keeper. Even if I did he needs to butt out of things that aren’t his concern.”

 

Joker looked at you and tsked slightly. He could tell that you were different now. You were like him and it was something that he wasn’t sure he was ever going to run across. He looked you over and saw a scar on the side of your face. “Come on.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re going after Basty together.” He said with a smirk.

 

Your eyes widened. Perhaps you had found someone that understood you.

 

He grabbed your hand and the two of you ran out of the murder scene together to take on the Batman together.

 

 


	5. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane kidnaps you.

You didn’t know how you ended up like this. Stuck with Bane. A serious man that was demented and hell bent on getting even with Batman. Your boss and the person that had taught you what you knew.

 

But you knew something that Bane didn’t. You knew that Batman wouldn’t come and save you due to the fact that you weren’t that important, well you were, but not what Bane needed to know. It was a trap and you would find your own way out.

 

“He will come for you.” Bane said looking at you.

 

You spat at him. “No he won’t.”

 

“Oh but I think that he will.” Bane said almost getting right in your face. “You are his sidekick.”

 

You spat in his face.

 

Bane swiped the spit off of his face. “He will come for you sooner or later.”

 

“He won’t fall for this trap. He knows you have me, but he won’t fall for it.”

 

“Oh, but I think he will.”

  
You could only hope that Bruce would not end up coming here. Because that meant the fall of Batman and Gotham. 


	6. Chelsea Smile- Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker sees your scars.

Scars… You had many of them. Way too many to count. But the ones that bothered you the most were the ones that were on your face. You covered them up on a daily basis so no one knew that you had them. You were a villain and you supposed that they didn’t have the smoothest skin, but you wished you still had smooth skin instead of having scars all over you from the countless fights that you had.

 

You heard the cackle from your partner. You knew that the Joker had gotten what he wanted to do. He wanted to get the Batman out in the open and show them what a villain truly was. You grabbed your make up and began to slowly cake it onto your face to hide the hideous scars that covered your face. You didn’t want the Joker to know that you had them, all because you had no idea of how he would see it. You heard the footsteps behind you and you dropped your hands to your sides. Damnit he caught you. And you thought that you had enough time to cover the scars.

 

“What are you doing?” The Joker asked looking at you. He took in the sight of the scars that marred your once smooth skin.

 

You looked over at him. “Covering…”

 

He shook his head. “No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Scars… you have scars like me. You aren’t flawed.”

 

Your cheeks flushed. “I don’t like people seeing them.”

 

“Your scars are you Y/N.” He told you.He grabbed a cloth and moved towards you. He wiped the makeup that you had caked onto your skin. He looked so different to you. He was being gentle with you removing the makeup.

 

“Joker…”

 

“You are beautiful with the scars, Y/N. They tell a story.”

 

You grinned. No one said that about your scars. They were similar to the Joker’s, but your father had cut two lines on each side of your face when you were a child.

 

“Scars make us who we are. Mine do. Yours makes you too. It tells a story.”

 

“Stories aren’t always truth.”

 

“You have a Chelsea smile.” He said with a nod of his head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests.


End file.
